Kiana Kaslana
Kiana Kaslana is the debut role of the mobile game "Zombiegal Kawaii" (Houkai Gakuen 1), "Houkai Gakuen 2", "Houkai 3rd Impact" developed by miHoYo and its derivative works. Battlesuits Amatubame1.jpg|Amatubame|link=Amatubame Kiana c1.png|White Comet|link=White Comet Kiana c2.png|Valkyrja Ranger|link=Valkyrja Ranger Kiana c3.png|Divine Prayer|link=Divine Pray Kiana c4.png|White Knight - Moonlight|link=White Knight - Moonlight kiana_c5_icon.png|Spacetime Herrscher|link=Spacetime Herrscher Stigmata BH2 Kiana Stig.png|Wings of Pledge Skill Tattoo Kiana.png|Wings of Pledge (Kiana) Houkai 2nd (Real Kiana) character introduction Early Houkai Gakuen 2 profile On December 7, 1998, in the ancient castle deep in the dense forest of the Northern Europe, Kiana was born in the snowy winter day. Kiana began to accept the Houkai control experiment in 2002 but didn't show the ability of the Shania family, only the Kaslana family's Houkai resist. In 2007, when protecting the people in the village, Kiana was scratched and injured and asked the father: "We are always protecting other people... then who will protect me..." Siegfried said: "Of course, Dad is protecting You! My little Kiana!" and made a vow. In 2008, Kiana studied at L'Aquila Primary School in Italy. *Parental divorce in 2008 Studying at Port-au-Prince High School in Haiti in 2009. In 2010, the Second Impact appeared and Cecilia sacrificed herself. Three months later, Siegfried took Kiana to escape the Destiny organization and went to the northernmost place to investigate the "Far East Attack Event". In 2011, Siegfried disappeared, leaving only one sentence, "I am going to explore the origin of Houkai" In 2013, Kiana studied at the Senba High School in Changkong City. *On December 7, 2013, the student’s disappearance was enrolled on the day of enrollment and was found at 19:34 that night in the deceased’s shallow warehouse. After the investigation, the major suspects in the case of the disappearance of the students in the deep snow position in the shallow warehouse with the mental abnormalities before the death. Kiana was identified as a legitimate defense and did not pursue her responsibility. 2014 Houkai occurred in the Changkong City *From the center of the Houkai, "Senba High School", Kiana began the adventure of escaping from Houkai... Retrospective article In the retrospective article, Kiana finding her missing father Siegfried Kaslana came to Changkong City and encountered the "3rd Houkai". In the process of moving through the city that had been attacked, Kiana got to know the 3rd Herrscher who had just awakened, Raiden Mei, and the Anti-entropy mech girl Bronya. Later, Kiana encountered Murata Himeko who came to suppress the Houkai, and was mistaken for a member of the Anti-Entropy to start a fierce battle. In the stalemate of the battle, Himeko intends to start the Nexus System for the decisive battle. Theresa recognizes Kiana in time, hurriedly stopped the battle, invited Kiana and her party to join the Destiny in the St. Freya Academy. The one that ends the Houkai 2nd World Later, Anti-Entropy invaded St. Freya Academy, and Kiana group sneaked into the battle of the Anti-Entropy Battleship "The Moonlight Throne", the result was resonated by the consciousness of The Second Herrscher. Then "Moonlight Throne" crashed in the St. Freya Church. Kiana accidentally touched the core of the Second Houkai Herrscher buried deep in the church. Cocolia originally wanted to take her out of danger in good faith but she only want The Fusion become true, and later from the mouth of Cocolia, accidentally learned the whereabouts of Siegfried and his own life, Kiana who learned the truth fell into Houkai will, and finally awakened to become The Ultimate Herrscher In front of its overwhelming absolute power, all of Kiana group members have lost. As the final trump card, God Mei had to fight God Kiana to avenge her friends but lose the battle. Finally, the world is under the power of the Ultimate Herrscher and has been destroyed (actually reset). Houkai 3rd character introduction Birth Kiana was born in a castle deep in the dense conifer forests of northern Europe on a snowy winter day. Her mother, Cecilia Schariac, the purest cousin of the Schariac family, has a strong ability to control Honkai power. Her father, Siegfried Kaslana is a genius playboy of the Kaslana family. The marriage of these two people has always been regarded as the political marriage between the Kaslana and Schariac families, and was done by Otto with the aim of cultivating a powerful Houkai warrior with the abilities of both families. Far East Attack Event Otto created Kiana's clone K-423, and in her childhood he implanted the Sirin Core Fragment. Later, when Siegfried rebelled against the Destiny, he took Kiana away from Destiny HQ. *In fact that he took Fake Kiana "K-423" instead of Real Kiana "Kiana" turned into a Herrscher, Siegfried had to use his legendary weapon of Shamash to seal her and result losing a hand... *In the Houkai 3rd comic setting East Attack Event, God Kiana’s Houkai force ran away and Siegfried sealed Houkai consciousness at the expense of life. The reason why Kiana thinks her father is missing and looking for her father is that she unconsciously sealed her memory of killing her father. Escape from the sky In the Houkai 3rd manhua, Kiana began to fight Houkai zombies and beasts with Mei and Bronya in Changkong City. Because Kiana was hit hard to protect Mei from the knight Houkai beast, Mei was stimulated and become violent, killed the beast instantly and also fight against Himeko who came to suppress Houkai. In the end, Mei was disarmed by Kiana with the unidentified power to break the 3rd Herrscher wings. Then she joined the Destiny by Theresa and was trained to become a valkyrja of St. Freya Academy. *In fact, it was the Sirin Core Fragment inside Kiana that absorbs Houkai power of the 3rd Herrscher, thus preventing Mei from destroying the city. Kiana's Favorite Gears Leprechaun Gun: This is a special gun that is very lightweight, has Infinite Ammo and very high fire rate, suitable for mass killing low-level zombies, it also has the ability change into a sword. Leprechaun Sword: A lightweight sword with high mobility, great for performing evasions. Thor's Hammer: A huge revolver with very high armor piercing, impact power and damage, capable of OHK any low level to a medium level enemy. It's also know that this weapon have very high durability as Kiana used this weapon to parry "Black Shadow" sickle hits. Fafnir's Fang: Heavy saw capable of cut down any big size enemies. Kiana's Phone: She first used it for H-Day time counter, later used it for checking if nearby people were alive, receiving missions and text chatting. Chameleon Hairclip: Iconic item that Kiana usually puts on her hair, otherwise would hang it to her phone. It can also be used to identify the Fake and Real Kiana (needs verification). Knight Moonbeam Armor Knight Moonbeam Armor is the prototype 4th generation god killer armor developed by Otto, this armor was found by Bronya during the Honkai Beast invade scene in Kaslana's hidden dataspace. Poem text on Moonlight Armor Houkai 3rd Impact character introduction Coming soon! Trivia *Despite having talents with adapting Houkai Energy the same as a class A Valkyrja and having 180 IQ, Kiana’s grades in class are poor, especially in history. *However, she does really well in field practice as she is the kind of person that doesn’t hate making an effort. *In fact, Real Kiana can use any weapons while Clone Kiana can only use Akimbo pistols. *The fate of the original Kiana is currently unknown. *In fact K-423 is the replica of 2nd Herrscher, mixed with Kiana gene unlike A-310 which is a copy of Kallen and mixed with Vishnu gene. *She has romantic feelings for Mei. *Good at games, but has never won a match against Bronya. *Can't watch horror scenes for more than 5 minutes. *The Knight Moonbeam Armor is confirmed used at least 4 powers, this includes Kaslana power, 2nd Herrscher power, 3rd Herrscher power and 6th Herrscher power *In Chinese, Herrscher or Herrscher (律化娜) sounds like NaCl (氯化钠) Category:Character Category:Playable character Category:Valkyrja Category:Kaslana family Category:Schicksal Category:5th Valkyrja Squad